<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outfits by NCSMetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509969">Outfits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSMetz/pseuds/NCSMetz'>NCSMetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Janurwby Daily prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 1: Outfits, Elderburn, F/F, It's late but I'm lazy, JanuRWBY, Like, Mentioned Monochrome, There's nudity, almost outright stated, also some light swearing, also there be muscles ahead matey, and heavily implied banging, couldn't figure out how to do a line break but whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:03:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSMetz/pseuds/NCSMetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That feeling when you and your lover have to find the clothes that have been strewn across your hotel room so you can go to a lunch date, but your still horny af.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee (mentioned), Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Janurwby Daily prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outfits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking from her rest, Yang stretched out under silken sheets as she leaned back into the mattress. Reaching out she searched the other side of the bed for her lover. Grasping around with her hand all she felt was the warm indentation from where Winter had lain. At least she hadn’t been gone for long.</p><p>Peeking one eye open, Yang quickly glanced around their hotel room, looking for any sign of her missing girlfriend. Groaning at the fruitlessness of her search she did the only thing she could; she rolled over and pulled the sheets tighter around her body in an attempt to get back to sleep. But that was something that could apparently not happen, because just as she felt the gentle embrace of slumber wash over her, she heard a loud crash coming from Winter’s side of the bed.</p><p>Jolting up she quickly crawled over to the edge to see what happened, and found her girlfriend, in all her glory, trying to cover herself with the nightstand’s cloth. The sight warmed her heart. Smiling as she gazed at her naked lover, Yang reached out with her hand to guide a few wayward strands of her ivory hair behind her hair, all the while marvelling at the muscled expanse that was Winter Schnee’s back. After all, years of pushing herself to, and then past, the extremes that she had been forced to deal with in the Atlas Military, and then attaining the rank of Specialist after that, required a great deal of exercise to not only have, but to also maintain such a toned physique. </p><p>Bringing her hand away from Winter’s ear, Yang let it trail lightly across her back. She smiled contentedly as she let her hand brush across the subtle cords that were woven underneath her skin. As her eyes raked over the expanse of Winter’s back her smile grew into a grin as she saw all of the marks that she had left before just beginning to heal.</p><p>Glancing over to where the clock on the nightstand should be Yang realized what crashed onto the floor. Divesting herself of the comforter, she carefully stepped off the bed so as not to wake her sleeping lover, and bent down to get the clock. Picking it up, and placing it back on the nightstand she looked down at Winter, who had curled up as best she could under the cloth she had taken from the nightstand. </p><p>Leaning down, she wrapped her arms around Winter, and gingerly picked her up and placed her on the bed, before she walked around to her side and cuddled up to Winter and embraced her from behind as she threw the covers over the both of them. She could worry about finding her clothes and getting dressed later. It wasn’t nearly as important as getting to spoon Winter for the first time in weeks.</p><p>                                          ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Waking up from her nap, Winter moved to get out from under the covers, but something around her waist pulled her back. Turning her head around and opening her eyes she saw that Yang had maneuvered her way behind her some time during the night so she wouldn’t be the small spoon. Bringing a hand to her mouth Winter tried to muffle her chuckling as Yang’s grip around her stomach tightened, and she feared that she had woken her up as Yang’s features tightened. But when she snuggled into her shoulder and breathed deeply, Winter knew everything was okay. Or at least it was supposed to be. Feeling Yang’s breath tickling her shoulder caused her to burst out laughing as her muscles started spasming. Unable to stem the tide of her laughter she struggled to get out of Yang’s grip, only to be pulled tighter to her chest. Feeling her face light up as her girlfriend pressed up against her back she gasped. Trying to extricate herself from her girlfriend’s embrace again she was pulled back, but this time Yang growled into her neck, sending shivers down her spine.</p><p>Looking over to the clock she saw that it was almost noon, and she realized that if things kept going in this vein they’d miss their lunch date with Blake and Wiess. Steeling herself, she rolled over and headbutted her girlfriend. As she startled awake, Winter put her face directly in front of Yang’s. As her eyes opened and she brought a hand to her face she looked at Winter. “Primrose,” she said, a hint of agitation to her voice. “What the f-”</p><p>Lunging forward, Winter slammed their lips together to make sure she had Yang’s attention. Pulling back, she put every bit of sterness that she could muster into her voice. “Yang,” she paused, her eyes narrowing as she reached around and threaded her hand through her lover’s unruly hair. “We have a lunch with Blake and Weiss in twenty minutes that you arranged two weeks ago, and I don’t want to be late to it because you couldn’t keep it in your pants for an hour. Especially after what I put you through last night.” Bringing her face away from Yang’s she took her arm off her side, and threw the covers back, exposing them to the sunlight drifting through curtains. Stepping out of bed she turned her head to glare at Yang, throwing in an idle threat for good measure. “And Yang,” she said, getting back on the bed and crawling over to her and grasping her chin. “If we are late, it’ll be your ass on the line.”</p><p>“Yes mis-” a glare from Winter cut her off. Blushing, and trying to duck her head Yang started again. “Yes, Primrose.”</p><p>Releasing Yang with a wink, Winter got off the bed for the second time. “Good. Now let’s get dressed. As much as I like seeing you like that,” Winter made a point to rake her eyes over Yang’s form. “It would be impolite of us to show up in our current state of dress. So, do you know where I put my coat?” Turning around she started looking for her clothes in earnest.</p><p>Smoothing her hair as she stood up, Yang looked around their room, and noticed her underwear on the coffee table. “It’s on the ground in front of the door, love.” Stepping into her panties, she turned to Winter.</p><p>“Have you seen my bra?” Walking to the bathroom, she took Winter’s cardigan off of the door knob. “How the hell did this get here?” Turning around she called out, tossing it to her. “Found your cardigan. What was it doing on the bathroom door?”</p><p>Winter glanced up from where she was laying out Yang’s bra and bomber jacket on the bed, with a puzzled look on her face. “I think I threw it there when you got to the bed? Not sure. Found your shorts though. They were stuffed halfway under the bed.”</p><p>Covering her mouth, as she walked over to Winter, Yang burst out laughing. “We really got out of hand last night,” she said, wrapping her arms around Winter’s neck and leaning up until their lips were a hair’s breadth apart. “Didn’t we.”  </p><p>Her eyes half closed, Yang went in for the kiss. But a hand winding its way through her locks caused her to stop short. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Winter- pouting as much as she could- only to find her meeting her gaze with an unamused glare. “We will have plenty of time after we’ve finished lunch to satisfy your libido,” Winter growled out as she palmed Yang’s rear and lifted her into her arms. “So until then,” she paused, grunting as she dropped her on the bed. “Behave yourself and get dressed.”</p><p>Turning around, Winter continued to pick up her clothes, occasionally throwing Yang her’s when she found one of them. It took another five minutes of ransacking their hotel room to get all of the articles of their respective outfits, but when they reconvened in the bathroom to make sure that they had everything they needed. </p><p>Lookin at Yang left Winter stunned; the way the leather jacket hung from her broad shoulders, only accentuating the immense power that her arms held. How her jeans appeared to be painfully tight around her calves, despite being a perfect fit everywhere else. Seeing Yang, regardless of her state of dress, always humbled Winter. Before meeting her she never would have guessed that such a strong and beautiful woman would ever agree to be with her, and it coming to terms with that fact never failed to warm her heart. Glancing up to her girlfriend’s face she saw her shining lilac eyes gazing at her with unabashed love and she almost started crying. Until she has the wind knocked out of her from Yang slamming into her and wrapping her in a bone-breaking embrace. Returning the hug she laid her chin on Yang’s head and brought her hand to stroke her back. </p><p>Taking a step back and cupping Yang’s cheek, she tilted her head down to meet her gaze. “Your beauty is beyond compare, and it will always be that way. I love you my little candle.” Leaning in, Winter chastely planted her lips on Yang’s. </p><p>Meeting her love’s gaze once more Yang smiled. “I know Primrose. But I love you more.” Worming her way out of Winter’s arms, Yang ducked out of the bathroom and headed for the door before her girlfriend could recover from being upstaged. “Your outfit’s fine by the way, so there’s no need to fuss over it,” she called out, in an effort to tease Winter for keeping her on edge all morning. “Besides, we don’t want to keep Weiss waiting,” she said, pausing to open the door. “You remember what she did last time, don’t you…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>